A Hand Reaches Through
by ChrisOrSomething
Summary: Corrin made his decision to side with Hoshido, but still has some regrets and is struggling with certain things at his time at Hoshido, because of this, he reaches out for a certain someone to speak to. Corrin/Azura Slowmance. T but might go to M. ALSO, THERE'S GONNA BE BIRTHRIGHT SPOILERS AND STUFF.


" _Xander, withdraw your troops!"_ _Once Corrin said those words, Corrin felt something, something more painful than anything else he ever experienced. Hearthache. Siding with his birth family means hurting the ones he loved and the ones that loved him. But he HAD to do it, for his mother.  
_ _ **For peace.  
**_

A couple of days have passed since Corrin's life changing decision, but for some reason he felt like a complete stranger, the Hoshidans accepted him, but he didn't know anyone, none of his new siblings, nobody to relate to, especially with his crazy life.

Nobody except one person, the blue haired songstress from Nohr but raised by Hoshidans.

Azura.

Azura was a very mysterious woman who kept her distance, she's usually very calm, but prefers to be by herself a lot, Azura wasn't much for talking to new people, but has been talking and becoming friends with the former Nohrian prince, Corrin also likes Azura, being the only person in the army he can relate to, he has been starting to develop a little something for Azura, Corrin thought Azura was pretty beautiful, her long blue hair, her soft and amazing voice, she was perfect to him, but he decided to keep his distance and be her friend only.  
But Corrin needed someone to talk to, he needed someone who can help him get through his life changing decision, someone who was almost like him, he needed to speak to Azura.  
Corrin starts to search for the dancer, finally, he spotted her at the lake she was usually at, singing her usual song, Corrin walks up to her, humming as she sings, finally he approaches Azura, smiling as he waves. "Hey Azura!" he said, the smile still plastered on his face.  
Azura turned around, when she spotted the half dragon prince she gave him a slight, yet soft and welcoming smile. "Oh, hello there Corrin, what can I do for you?" She asked in her soothing voice.  
Corrin sighed, rubbing his right arm. 'Well, I needed to talk to you about something.."  
Azura looked at Corrin, her slight smile transforming into a neutral expression. "I'm all ears, Corrin."  
Corrin looked at the ground. "Look, It's about that decision I made the other day, I don't think I made the right decision…"  
Azura looked at Corrin "Corrin, if you believe you made the right choice, you made the right choice, your decision, it was your choice, you sided with Hoshido, you may have to make some sacrifices but this is indeed a path for peace."  
Corrin sighs again. "I suppose you are right… But I feel like a complete stranger, I haven't spoken to any of my new siblings."  
"Well, have you tried talking to them?" Azura asked Corrin, some curiosity drenching her voice.  
Corrin shakes his head "W-w-well, no, but I don't think I can, Takumi still hates me, and Sakura is too shy to have a long conversation with!"  
"I see, well, why not Ryoma or Hinoka? I'm sure they would love to talk to you! And that little Sakura and Takumi problem can be fixed! Just try warming up to them."  
Corrin looks at Azura, smiling. "Alright, I'll try! Thank you, Azura!"  
Azura smiled "No problem! Anything for you Corrin!"  
After Corrin hears that his face has a slight tint of red "I-I'll see you tomorrow!" After that Corrin walks away, allowing Azura to continue singing.  
 _ **Corrin now needs to prepare for a conversation with his younger siblings and Azura.**_

 ** _Author's Note.  
_** ** _  
_** **Wow, fanfic writing is pretty hard work, like wow. It's TIRING.  
This is my little contribute to Azzurin week.  
Also, sorry if this isn't long enough, It's kinda my first chapter, and chapter 2 and on will be longer, promise. Also, I just didn't have fun with chapter 1.  
ALSO, THIS FANFIC WILL BE A EVERYDAY THING AND I MIGHT CONTINUE IT AFTER AZZURIN WEEK IF ENOUGH PEOPLE LIKE IT, AND MY SMALL BRAIN HAS MORE IDEAS.  
The next chapter is tomorrow, I'll see you guys then.**


End file.
